Have You Seen my Doll?
by Spelbring
Summary: A Shoyru named Tilly loses her doll in the city of Neopia.


Where is My Usuki Doll?

Tilly the pink Shoyu decided that she would go into town for the day. She picked up her favorite Usuki doll and explained to her about the trip they were going to take. "I have a birthday card to send to my cousin in Brightvale" Tilly explained. "I also heard that the Soup Faerie has a new soup out today and I want to try it" she said.

"Polly Poogle said she wanted to go look in Usukiland to see if she could find a new outfit for her Usuki doll, maybe I can find you a new outfit too!" Tilly said happily. Tilly held out her Magical Hair Usuki doll in front of her and added one more stop to their trip. "Polly can't stay in town long, so when she goes home, we can stop at Pizzaroo to bring home pizza for dinner. Doesn't that sound yummy?" she asked her doll.

Of course Tilly's Usuki Doll couldn't answer her, but Tilly gave her a great big hug before putting her cousin's birthday card in her purse. She gave her doll one more hug before sitting the doll inside her purse too. Now Tilly's purse wasn't exactly big enough to hold her Magical Hair Usuki doll, so she sat half inside the purse with her head and arms sticking out. Tilly didn't mind because she knew her doll liked to see where they were going.

Tilly went outside her house and carefully locked the door behind her. She flapped her wings a few times and then took off for Neopia Central. Her first stop was the Post Office, so Tilly landed just outside of it. She walked in the door and patiently waited in line for her turn at the window.

When it was Tilly's turn, she stepped forward and asked for a stamp to mail her letter. She picked out a Black Bearog Stamp and quickly licked it and stuck it on her cousin's birthday card. Tilly handed the card to the Skeith at the window and he promised to send out it out that day. Tilly smiled and thanked the Skeith before leaving the Post Office.

Tilly's tummy started rumbling after she left the Post Office. "Oh dear" she said. Tilly decided that it would be a good idea to go see the Soup Faerie and try the new soup. Tilly looked around before carefully flapping her wings and taking off for the Marketplace. As she flew, she spotted the Shop Wizard and waved as she passed; he noticed her and waved back.

There was a line for the Soup Kitchen so Tilly landed safely away from the others in the line, and then went to the back of the line to wait. When Tilly made it to the front of the line, the Soup Faerie was there waiting. "I'd like to try the new soup, please" Tilly said. The Soup Faerie smiled and handed her a bowl of pink soup. "Its Starberry soup, I hope you like it!" the faerie said. Tilly took the bowl and sat down at a table next to an old Moehog who was slowly slurping his potato and leek soup.

He looked over when Tilly sat down, but then went back to eating. Tilly picked up her spoon and took her first taste. It was sweet and fruity, Tilly decided she liked the new soup and ate it happily. The Moehog beside her looked over and asked "The new soup is good then?" Tilly smiled and looked up from eating "It's very good!" she exclaimed. The Moehog nodded slowly, "I might have to try it sometime then" he said.

` Tilly decided to go back for seconds and picked up her bowl and got back in line. The Soup Faerie filled up Tilly's bowl again. "It's very good soup, I hope you make it again sometime" Tilly said to the Soup Faerie. The Soup Faerie smiled "I may just have to do that!" she said. The Moehog was gone when Tilly got back to her table, but she happily ate her soup until she was quite stuffed.

Tilly took her bowl back to the kitchen and walked until she was far enough away so she could flap her wings and fly to Usukiland to meet up with Polly Poogle. Tilly spotted Polly Poogle waiting outside Usukiland and landed gently beside her.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting, but the new soup at the Soup Kitchen was so good!" Tilly explained. "I had some earlier, it is good isn't it?" Polly responded. Tilly nodded happily. "Shall we go in and look around?" Polly asked. "Let's!" cried Tilly.

They walked into the shop together and had fun looking all around the entire shop. It was full of Usuki Dolls, and Usuki Doll outfits that TIlly didn't know if she could ever decide which one she wanted. Polly Poogle decided on the Karaoke Usuki Set for her doll, but Tilly couldn't decide between the BaaBaa Usuki Set and the Usuki Faerie Play Set.

Tilly decided to think about it some more before buying anything, and waited while Polly Poogle paid for her item. "I have to go home now, but thanks for coming with me!" Polly Poogle said once they were outside the shop.

"It was fun! We should do it again sometime" Tilly said. Polly Poogle said good bye and walked off down the street. Tilly waved until Polly Poogle was out of sight. Tilly thought for a bit, and then remembered that she had promised her doll that they would have pizza for dinner.

Tilly flapped her wings and took off for the Plaza to pick up some pizza at Pizzaroo. She landed just outside the shop and waited in line to order her pizza. Tilly decided to order a Cheesy Caper Surprise Pizza when she got to the counter. The Blumaroo at the counter took her order and Tilly sat down to wait patiently while her pizza was being made.

Tilly heard her name called a short time later and went up to the register to collect and pay for her pizza. However, when Tilly reached in her purse to take out her Neopoints wallet she noticed something awful had happened. Her Magical Hair Usuki Doll wasn't in her purse anymore!!

Tilly paid the Blumaroo and took her pizza; she walked outside and started crying softly. Tilly didn't know what to do; she had lost her favorite doll in the whole world. "Are you ok?" someone said close by. Tilly wiped her eyes and looked up to see the old Moehog from the Soup Kitchen looking down at her. Tilly explained what had happened.

The old Moehog looked thoughtful as she explained how she lost her doll. "You know, the Shop Wizard seems to know a lot about where to find things, perhaps he could help you find your doll" the Moehog said. Tilly nodded gratefully, "I'll do that, thank you" she said. Tilly felt a bit better now that she knew what to do. The Moehog smiled and said "I hope you find your doll, good luck to you" and went inside the pizza shop.

Tilly picked herself up and balanced the pizza so she wouldn't drop it while flying around. It took Tilly several minutes of scanning the shops before she located the Shop Wizard exiting one of them. Tilly landed carefully a few feet away from the Shop Wizard. He watched Tilly as she landed and walked up to him looking very sad. "Hello young Neopet! What can I do for you?" he asked cheerily.

"I've lost my favorite Usuki doll; I don't suppose you know where I could find her?" Tilly asked of the Shop Wizard. The Shop Wizard thought for a moment before answering. "While I can tell you the best place to purchase a new Usuki doll, I don't think that's what you want" he said. Tilly looked even sadder as she heard the Shop Wizard's words. "Don't look so sad, I'm sure you can find your doll. Have you tried looking in all the places you've been today?" the Shop Wizard asked.

Tilly thought for a minute, she had looked frantically around Pizzaroo when she realized she had lost her favorite doll, but nowhere else. "No I haven't" Tilly said finally. "I think that would be a good place to start, and I'll keep a look out too as I make my way through the shops" the Shop Wizard said. Tilly smiled a little; it had been a good idea to ask the Shop Wizard for advice. "Thank you very much for your help" she said. "Take care, young Neopet, and good luck!" the Shop Wizard called after Tilly.

Tilly again took the skies as she searched out the post office. She landed beside the building and went inside to look around. She looked all over the office before she found the Skeith that had helped her mail her letter earlier. "Excuse me, sir, have you found a Magical Hair Usuki doll in your shop today?" Tilly asked the Skeith. The Skeith thought for a few minutes and then replied. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen one, I'll keep my eye out for it though" he said. Tilly thanked him and left the post office.

She was upset that she hadn't found her doll yet, but remembered that she still had a few more places to check. She picked her spirits up as she flew to Usukiland. Tilly landed and went inside to look around the shop. She spent some time looking through the shop's stock of Magical Hair Usukis , but none of them had her name on its foot. An employee came over to her and asked if she needed any help. "Have you found a Magical Hair Usuki with the name 'Tilly' on its foot?" she asked. "Let me check the lost and found, come with me" the green Usuki said as he led Tilly up to the front counter. Tilly waited patiently as the Usuki disappeared behind the counter. A few minutes later, the Usuki returned with a Magical Hair Usuki in his hand. He held it out to Tilly "Is this it?" he asked.

Tilly had gotten excited when he saw the employee come out with doll, but as she examined the doll she couldn't find her name anywhere and the doll had a stain on her clothing. "No, this isn't the right one, thank you for looking though" she said as her spirits dropped a little. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else back there, I'll keep my eyes peeled for it though" the employee promised. Tilly thanked him again and went outside.

She sighed heavily and started crying again. "Oh, you poor thing, you haven't found your doll yet, huh?" a voice asked. Tilly wiped her eyes and looked up. The Old Moehog was looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. "No, I haven't. I asked the Shop Wizard like you said and he told me to look in all the shops I've been too. So I went to the Post Office and Usukiland but I still haven't found her yet" Tilly explained sniffling slightly.

The Moehog thought for a bit and then asked "So you didn't check the Soup Kitchen yet?" Tilly stopped sniffling and thought for a bit. "No I haven't" she replied, she brightened a bit. The Moehog smiled "Even if your doll isn't there, the Soup Faerie is very nice and can probably help you find her" he said. Tilly nodded "She's smart too. Thank you Mr. Moehog, for all the help you've given me today" she smiled at him. "You're very welcome. I hope you find your doll" he said. Tilly waved and took off for the Soup Kitchen.

The Soup Kitchen wasn't very busy when Tilly arrived, so she took some time to look around the tables. She looked under the tables and benches and everywhere in between. When she didn't find anything or the Soup Faerie she walked back to the soup tables and had a look around there. While searching she stumbled upon the Soup Faerie cleaning one of her giant soup pots. She seemed to be working very hard and Tilly didn't want to disturb her, but finding her doll was important.

"Excuse me? Miss Soup Faerie?" Tilly called. The Soup Faerie stopped scrubbing and carefully stood up and dusted herself off. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked when she saw Tilly. "Hi, I'm looking for my lost Usuki doll; I don't suppose you've seen her?" Tilly asked hopefully. The Soup Faerie thought for a few minutes. "You know, I do remember a yellow Kacheek asking me if anyone had lost a Usuki doll" she replied. Tilly brightened up "Really? Do you remember what the Kacheek did with the doll or where the Kacheek went?" she asked excitedly.

The Soup Faerie smiled "She said she was going to the Money Tree to ask around there, if you hurry you might be able to catch her" she said. "Ok! Thank you so much Miss Soup Faerie!" Tilly could hardly contain herself as she flew off towards the Money Tree. She was finally going to see her doll again! She flew as fast she could to the Money Tree and landed next to it.

Tilly looked around quickly looking for a yellow Kacheek holding a doll. The Money Tree was incredibly busy as usual and there were several yellow Kacheeks wandering around. Tilly talked to a couple of them asking after her Magical Hair Usuki doll but none of them were very helpful. She took a deep breath, shook herself and then started her search again. This time she spotted a yellow Kacheek with a red bow in her hair holding a Usuki doll.

Tilly made her way over to her. "Excuse me; I'm looking for a Magical Hair Usuki doll I lost earlier. The Soup Faerie said I might be able to find it here" Tilly explained. The Kacheek looked at her for a few minutes and then looked at the doll under her arm. "Oh! You must be Tilly!" she exclaimed and held out the doll. Tilly looked carefully at the doll and found her name printed on the foot. "Yes! That's her!" Tilly cried. The Kacheek passed the doll over to Tilly and Tilly gave the doll a great big hug. "Thank you for finding her! I've been looking all over the place for her, I was so worried!" Tilly explained. "You're welcome Tilly, by the way my name is Stacey" the Kacheek said. "Thank you so much Stacey" Tilly said again still hugging her doll tightly.

"I don't know how I can repay you for finding my doll and taking care of her" Tilly said. "Don't worry about it, I have Usuki dolls too and would hate to lose one" Stacey said. "You like Usuki dolls too? Would you like to be friends Stacey?" Tilly asked. "Sure! I have a play date with some friends in the park tomorrow would you like to come? We bring all of our dolls along and have such a good time" Stacey said.

"That sounds like fun! I will definitely come join you" Tilly replied. "That's great! I have to be going now though, I'll see you tomorrow Tilly!" Stacey said as she disappeared into the crowd. Tilly smiled and hugged her doll one more time before settling her securely into her purse. Tilly made her way through the crowd until she had enough room to safely take off. Balancing her doll and her pizza Tilly took off and flew home.


End file.
